Topic:NOW CNA Website
NOW CNA has many pages and topics to choice from on their website. These topics include: CNA (Home Page), Everything (Blog Page), Travel, Eat, Read Now, Top 10, Shop, Hot Guys, Spotify Playlist, Listen Now, YouTube, and Checkkk. *'CNA (Home Page):' The CNA Home Page includes links to other pages and a section where you can send Now CNA a message. *'Everything! (Blog Page):' The Everything Page is where NOW CNA posts all of their blog posts from most to the oldest posts. The girls have many pages of blog posts you can look through. In their blog posts they talk about almost anything you can imagine. The page also include a side bar where you can see their featured posts, recent posts, and a search by tag section. The search by tag section gives you a list of the tags NOW CNA has used when they have written their blog posts and by clicking on a tag, you see all the posts associated with the tag you have clicked on. At the bottom of the page there is a comment section where you can comment what you want NOW CNA to write about next! *'Travel:' The Travel Page inlcudes blog posts of the places NOW CNA has traveled to and tips on traveling to certain areas and places. The page also inlcudes a comment section *'Eat:' The Eat Page is mostly dedicated to blog posts talking about recipes, restraunts, and almost anything to do with food. The page also includes a comment section. *'Read Now:' The Read Now page showcases all of the books Anne and Cecil have read. The page also tells you what genres the girls like best including, Science Fiction, Romance, and Young Adult. The variety of books they have read range from Harry Potter to a Nicholas Sparks Romance Novel. They also have a comment sectioin incase you have any suggestions on what the girls should read next. *'Top 10:' Every week NOW CNA updates their Top 10 Page to a new cateragory. The top ten page showcases Anne and Cecil's top ten favorties for the weeks cateragory. The cateragory's have ranged from favorite singers of all time to words to describe themselves. NOW CNA also has a comment section so you can let them know what top ten you want them to do next. *'Shop:' The NOW CNA Shop Page has many different items to choose from. Anne and Cecil create all of the designs on evey item in their shop. NOW CNA has nothing to do with the making of the products or the shipping of the products, everything is done through a company called Skreened. NOW CNA only creates the designs for the products.The Shop Page also includes Cecil's designs from her shop, Quay's, which is also shipped and made by the company Skreened. Also on the page is a coupon (CNAnow20) which can be used for 20% off NOW CNA Skreened products when you purchase them. The page also includes a donate button in which you get prizes if you donate so much money. If you donate $50 you get a mug and a yellow Live Strong bracelet. If you donate $100 and over you get a tee or a pillow with their autographs and a yellow Live Strong Bracelet. NOW CNA uses your donations to keep their website open, to set aside for an online store, and to be more interactive with you! *'Hot Guys:' The Hot Guys Page showcases four hot guys, Anne picks two and Cecil picks two, for you guys to vote for the winner at the end of the week! NOW CNA has a poll running on their website and on their Twitter account (cna_now) where you can vote for which guy you think is the hottest. *'Spotify Playlist:' Each month NOW CNA creates a new Spotify Playlist! They post the playlist on their website and of course on their spotify account (cnanow). *'Listen Now:' The Listen Now Page showcases many different singers who are undiscovered or arent as big as people like Shawn Mendes, Britney Spears, or Fifth Harmony. Anne and Cecil showcase these artist becasue they want to hear more from them and they want them to become huge internation record selling aritsts. The artists showcased on nowcna.com as of right now are: Evalyn, James Maslow, Jake Miller, Amber Mark, Shay Esposito, Symon, and Trevor Moran. Make sure to "Discover these undiscovered artists" - NOW CNA * YouTube: The YouTube Page consists of a subscribe button to NOW CNA's YouTube channel and all of NOW CNA's YouTube videos! They do all kinds of videos ranging from Challenges to Vlogs to DIYs! They also have a comment section becasue they want to know what videos you want them to do next! *'Checkkk:' The Checkkk Page on nowcna.com showcase all of NOW CNA's ambassadors. You can use Cecil's code (CecilQ25) for 25% off at Sand Cloud Towels and also Cecil's code (LEXK20) for 20% off at Blenders Eyewear. Make sure to check out NOW CNA's webstie, you wont regret it! https://www.nowcna.com